Paso a Paso y Día a Día
by Shana Uchite
Summary: Historia donde se narra y en ocaciones los mismo personajes cuentan lo que sucede a su alrededor y lo que sienten o piensan ante las situaciones que se presentan, amores imposible o que parecen incorrectos, las cosas de la escuela, la vida diaria y más.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada...Si, me cambie el nombre(0.0) antes era "Konata Dj" y Ahora soy "Shana Uchite" es que pasaron muchas cosas

desde la ultima vez que escribi, ademas me siento más comoda con este nombre y es el que uso cuando hago algun proyecto ecepto en youtube (^.^)

Espero que este fick sea de su agrado :3

Caulquier duda que halla con el fick aclarare al final del mismo, y si tiene alguna pregunta o cualkier cosa dejen revierw

**N/A:** Vocaloid no me pertenece son propiedad de Yamaha Corp.

* * *

**Bienvenidos…**

Un día normal comienza, y a partir de aquí es donde empieza la esta historia. Por un camino rodeado de arboles de cerezos vemos caminar a una chica, esa chica de largo cabello turquesa recogidas en 2 largas coletas, se dirigía hacia la preparatoria **"MAIRAN NO KOKORO"**(_Mentes del_ _futuro_).De camino se cruza con una verdulería y se queda paralizada viendo algo, sus ojos se empezaron a brillar al ver unos Puerros en temporadas, justo como a ella le gustaban.

─ Ahhh -calleándole baba -Los puerro ya están en temporada YUMMIII ─ Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ Nunca cambiaras verdad Miku-chan ─Dijo una vos femeninamente madura.

─ Ohayoo, Luka-chan ─ Respondió la imperativa Miku.

─ Sabia que pasarías por aquí a ver los puerros ─ Agrega irónicamente

─ Pues claro, pasare a comprarlos después de clases ─

─ Por cierto, no dijiste que ibas a venir con tu hermano ─

─ Es que hoy le tocaba la limpieza y tuvo que venir más temprano ─

─ Bueno al menos es responsable -expresión irónica - Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otras personas ─

-Seria –Ok… -feliz - dejemos de hablar de los demás... -pose cool y apuntando al frente- …y retornemos nuestro paso hacia la school ─ Decía para el publico

─ Oye, ¿A quién le hablas? ─

Estas dos chicas a pesar de lo bien que se llevaban eran muy distintas en todos los aspectos, Miku era algo imperativo mientras que Luka era la madura de las dos, además de que esta ultima era mayor que Miku con 20 años .Ambas siempre caminaron juntas de camino a la escuela desde pequeñas, y gracias a que Luka estudia en la universidad afiliada a la prepa de Miku, además de que la universidad este al lado de la preparatoria, esto ayudaba a no romper esta amistosa tradición.

Llegando casi a la academia, venían acercándose las chicas, en cuando se encuentran con alguien.

─...Y eso fue lo que paso ─ Decía Luka

─ Ah! -carita feliz- Sugoii Luka-chan... ─ En eso Miku se queda boquiabierto al ver algo.

─ ¿Miku-chan? ─ Se preocupa Luka

Luka voltea a ver lo que Miku mira con tanta admiración y ve a unos metros posando con apariencia seductora sobre un árbol, llevando el uniforme de la escuela, mientras manejaba su teléfono móvil, a nada más que Akita Neru.

─ Ah, es Neru-san-voltea a ver a Miku- ¿Miku-chan? ─ Miku desapareció de su lado.

Neru en su lugar, estaba distraída viendo embelesada mente unas fotos en su móvil, en cuando escucha su nombre.

─ Hei, Buenos días NERU-SAN ─ La saluda Luka mientras se acerca.

─ Luka-sempai, Ohay... ─

─ BUENOS DIAS NERU-CHAN! ─

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Miku aparece de la nada sorprendiendo a Neru.

─...Si SERAS -Regañando a Miku.-¿Qué no hay un día en que puedas saludar de forma normal? ─

─ ¡¿Para qué? Eso es aburrido y hay que empezar el día con pura energía ─ Decía energéticamente.

─ No tienes remedio ─ Da un leve suspiro.

─ ¿Qué era lo que veías con tanta concentración? ─ Pregunta Miku.

Al parecer debía ser algo muy privado, ya que al escuchar la pregunta Neru se sonrojó.

─ Na…nada...importante ─Dijo cerrando la tapa de su móvil.

Miku se quedo con cara de perrito triste.

─ Ese truco...no funcionara ─ Dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros.

─ Me gusta ver lo bien que se llevan pero...-Mirando el reloj- ya hay que entrar ─ Les recuerda Luka

─ Bien, nos vemos al rato Luka-Sempai ─ Se despide Neru

─ Sayo Luka-chan ─ Se despide Miku.

─ Sayonara chicas ─

Las chicas se separan y se van a sus respectivas instituciones. Caminando hacia su salón Miku iba colgando del brazo de Neru lo cual hacia casi todos los días y hacia que todo el mundo las mirara.

─ Santos cielos, Miku qué necesidad hay de colgarte así de mi ─ Replica Neru molesta.

─ Normalmente lo hago con mi hermano, pero creo que me gusta más colgarme de ti ─ Dice con una gran sonrisa.

─ Vaya por dios... ─

A pesar de que a Neru le molestaba esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Miku. Este comportamiento de constantes sonrojos ante Miku, era algo nuevo, ya que Neru era considerada más como la ruda del grupo, la Tsunadere, la agresiva, la violenta, la fría...

(_NERU:_ _ok, ya entendieron_ ¬¬)

Por lo que este comportamiento era algo nuevo, por fortuna solo Neru, se daba cuenta de esto, por al salón las chicas se detienen en una maquina expendedora, en eso a Miku le llega un mensaje de texto que dice.

_─"Hei, que haces todavía por aquí, ¡¿NO DEVERIAS ESTAR EN CLACES? " ─_

Miku se queda paralizada y pone una sonrisa nerviosa.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Pregunta Neru.

─ Nada es solo un mensaje, jejeje ─

─ ¿Así?, y ¿de quién? ─ Con sonrisa maliciosa como sabiendo quien era.

─ Etto...no tiene importancia ─ Guardando su teléfono.

─ ¿No piensas contestar? ─

─ No es necesario, enserio ─

En eso Miku siente una mano sobre su cabeza y una vos que le dice.

─ No Miku, ella tiene razón deberías contestar ─

Miku al escuchar esas palabras se da vuelta con expresión de sobresalto.

─ Ah...ahhh,etto...Mi...Mikuo Onii-San ─Tartamudea Miku *Rallos me ah pillado*Piensa

─ ¿Eh?, ¿acaso no piensa responder el mensaje de tu hermano mayor pequeña Miku? ─ Dice Mikuo mientras frota su puño en la cabeza de Miku.

─ Para que si estas cerca , no hay necesidad de gastar un mensaje con lo que cuesta estos días, jajaja ─ Se excusa Miku.

En eso Mikuo se molesta, y a lo siguiente vemos al hermano Hatsune llevando a Miku a su salón arrastrándola de sus coletas, mientras esta va chillando y con Neru siguiéndolos desde atras.

─ Sera posible que todos los días aparezca situaciones como esta ─ Mascullo Neru.

Momentos después vemos a ambas chicas en sus respectivas clases, a una con expresión de desinterés y a la otra dolida por la disciplina de su hermano mayor.

Suena la campana, es hora del almuerzo, vemos ahora a estas chicas caminando en dirección al patio de la academia llevando en mano sus respectivos bentos.

─ ¿Que traes para el almuerzo hoy Neru-chan? ─ Pregunta curiosa Miku.

─ Un rollo Tempura, Camarones fritos y onigiris, nada fuera de lo común ─ Decía Neru desinteresadamente.

─ Pues adivina lo que yo traje ─

─ Es algo con Puerro ─

─ Nooo...Bueno Si ,mira ─ Abriendo la caja de su bento.

─ ¿¡AH! -Su cara se puso Azul- Miku ¿Qué es eso? ─ Miraba el contenido de la caja con algo de desagrado.

─ Es arroz con salsa de curry con puerro, y emparedados vegetarianos ─

El arroz estaba cubierto x una espesa salsa, de un raro color verde, Neru solo miraba mientras se preguntaba como es que podía comer eso sin imaginarse que quizás se estaba engullendo un bicho raro o algo así.

─ Supongo que… ¿ Los emparedados tienen puerro? ─

─ Pues claro que si, sabes que casi todas mis comidas llevan puerro ─ Dice Miku con expresión chibis.

─ Sabes que el puerro no es el único alimento que forma parte de la tabla de nutrición ¿verdad? ─ Reprocha Neru a su imperativa amiga.

Luego de la breve discusión se disponen a comer.

─ ¡ITADAKIMASU¡ ─

En eso se escuchan dos voces que se acercan.

─ HEYY, No empiecen sin nosotros ─

Venían con sus respectivos bentos en manos dos chicos, aparentemente gemelos, ambos rubios, una era chica y el otro era un chico .Se Trataba de los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine.

─ Hei, no sean malas ¿Por qué no nos esperaron? ─ Chillaba Rin.

─ Y que querías si tardaron demasiado ─ Excusa Neru.

─ Esa no es excusa Akita Neru y Miku Hatsune ─ Dice Rin en tono áspero y molesto.

─ Hermana cálmate y siéntate ─Su gemelo intenta calmarla.

Rin se calma y se anima al instante mientras abre su bento e igual que lo hace Len.

Y Aquí vemos en una reunión para comer a solo una pequeña parte del gran grupo que forma estos amigos. Sin importar la diferencia de edad de todos, o del simple hecho de que estaban en distintas clases todos aquí eran unidos.

Después de una Jornada normal de clases, vemos a los mismo 4 chicos salir de la academia, en eso los gemelos empiezan a correr al ver que un auto los esperaba en la entrada.

─ Nos vemos Luego chicas ─ Se despide Len.

En eso Len abre los ojos, como viendo algo impactante luego cambia a una expresión de estar embelesado por algo y se sonroja y choca contra un poste y Rin que venía de atrás, agarra a un medio inconsciente Len y lo lleva a rastras.

─ Hasta mañana chicas, y será mejor que nos esperen para comer ─ Se va Rin.

Las chicas quedan mirando la escena confundidas por la reacción de Len.

─ ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Len? ─ Pregunta Miku.

─ No sé, pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto ─

En eso escuchan a Luka tras suyo

─ Sea lo que sea, ese golpe le debió doler ─ Dice intrigada.

─ ¡¿Y tú cuando llegaste? ─ Pregunta Neru algo sobresaltada.

─ Hace un momento, acabo de salir de mis claces, ¿por qué? ─ Pregunta ingenua Luka.

─ Etto…por nada, es que no te oí llegar ─ Responde la rubia.

─ Pues entonces vámonos ─ Prosigue Luka.

─ Hei, Miku que no piensa venir tu hermano ─ Pregunta Neru en tono algo fatigada.

─ No, Mikuo me aviso que se quedara a jugar futbol un rato con algunos amigos y que luego iría a casa ─ Explica Miku.

─ Bueno, qué más da, vámonos ─ Dijo Luka

Y así como vinieron, así terminaron yendo a sus respectivos hogares estas Vocaloid Friend.

* * *

** - KOKORO**: en realidad significa Corazón pero tambien significa mente esto es porque en la filosofía oriental la mente y el corazón trabajan como uno solo,Si quieren saber más busquen en google :3

- **Onee-san:** Significa "Hermano mayor" su contraparte femenina seria el famoso "**Onne-chan**"

- **Rollo Tempura:**Son rollos de algun tipo de carne o ave fritos

-**Onigiri:** Son las famosas Bolas de arros que aparecen en los animes :D

-**Itadakimasu:** En Japon se dice esto antes de comer, seria como decir, _"Gracias por la comida_" o _"Buen provecho"_

_-_**Bento:**Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar , bastante comun en la comida japonesa.

- En la parte en la que Mikuo jala de las coletas a Miku, es una parodia de _Kanade y Yukino_ de **Candy Boy **ya que cada vez que Yukino hace o dice tonterias Kanade le jala los cachetes.

- Es curioso mencionar que los Puerros se suelen sembrar a finales de las epocas de invierno y se recolectan en la epoca de primavera, lo que tambien nos da una idea de la epoca del año en la que se situa la historia.


	2. Miku Miku Word

Les dije que me tomo mi tiempo para escribir los capi, pues en primera antes de escuchar reclamos y cosas asi, a partir de aca son capitulos Pov, osea la historia relatada desde el punto de vista del personaje comenzando con Miku ovbiamente.

Espero que les guste y comenten.

**Vocaloid** es propiedad de Yamaha Corp.

* * *

**_"MIKU MIKU WORD"_**

**Nombre:** Hatsune Miku.

**Sobrenombre:** Miku-chan.

**Edad:** 16 años.

** Vocaloid: **Etto...No se pero mi brazalete dice "01"

**Hobbies:** La música, el canto, los Vocaloid (^^)

**Me gusta:** Los puerros y toda comida que la incluya, el color

Turquesa, y etto...cierta personita muy cercana a mí.

**Medidas:** Y esto para que (?)

Bien con esto puedo empezar, si quieren saber algo más privado entonces paguen.

_6:30 A.M_

A esta hora empieza mi día, pero eso si nunca falta la flojera aun para apagar el despertador, pero me tengo que levantar ya que al rato que apago mi despertador.

Golpean la puerta.

─ Miku, Arriba no querrás llegar tarde de nuevo.─

Me despierta mi hermano Mikuo, mi otro despertador. Me doy vuelta y lo ignoro

─ Miku, no me obligues a traer el agua fría ─

Me levanto Veloz.

─ No no no no - nótese mi sobresalto- ya estoy arriba, enseguida bajo hermano ─

Como ven, tal vez su método de despertador parezca algo cruel, pero dejando de lado esto del agua, tener a Mikuo como mi hermano mayor pues...mmm…está bien, ósea no me quejo.

Bien, después de hacearme un poco y cambiarme, bajo para la comida más importante del día. Y aquí veo en la cocina a mi hermano preparando nuestros almuerzos.

Y adivino lo que algunos deben estar diciendo, y más de uno debe preguntarse por nuestros padres, bueno, ellos viven de viaje de negocios, ambos, así que solo estamos mi hermano y yo, pero ellos nos tiene mucho en cuenta, cada mes nos envían dinero, no sé muy bien cuanto deben ganar ambos, pero en las cartas que nos envían con el dinero especifican que siempre nos mandan la mitad de su sueldo, y valla que ganan bien, ya que la cantidad que nos mandan vienen separados y atados con una liga, bueno es mucho dinero, pero a fin de cuenta es para que ambos sobrevivamos todo el mes y créanme que al menos desde mi punto de vista, esto basta ysobra.

─ Ya me voy ─ Me dice Mikuo.

─ Hei, ¿ Y ahora a donde? ─

─ Es que tengo que ir a hacer algo del trabajo antes de ir a la escuela ─

─ mmmm -en mi rol de caprichosa-está bien ─

─ Voy en mi moto si quieres te llevo a la escuela antes de irme ─

Hermano, siempre ocupándose de mí.

─ No, está bien, ve tranquilo yo estaré bien ─

─ De acuerdo pero no llegues tarde ─

Me levanto de la mesa.

─ No, ya me estoy yendo ─

Ya me estoy yendo con un pedazo de pan tostado en la garganta, todo sea por darle el gusto.

Y así emprendo mi marcha hacia el instituto, la verdad yo prefiero ir caminando al instituto hací en el camino podía encontrarme con las demás y también con...alguien en… especial. No es por nada, pero a esta personita le tengo un cariño muy especial, pero sin importar lo que yo quiera, se desde el fondo de mi alma que tal vez no me acepte, y eso lo que lastima mi corazón, pero me basta con el hecho de que todos los días estoy con esa persona. Y hablando de personitas, ahí me encuentro con la de mi primera parada. Mi querida amiga Luka-chan.

─ BUENOS DIAS LUKA-CHAN ─Me tiro sobre ella.

─ Ohayo godaimasu Miku-Chan ─

Luka y yo somos buenas amigas desde que yo estaba en primaria y ella estaba casi empezando la secundaria. En lo personal siempre había querido tener una hermana mayor, así que Luka es como esa hermana que siempre eh querido, Sorry Mikuo *nótese mi expresión sombría y casi sin arrepentimiento*.

─¿ Te sientes bien Miku-chan? ─ Luka siempre tan distraída

─ Si, no pasa nada, andando ─

Casi llegando a la escuela tengo la costumbre de alzar la mirada hacia el frente mientras avanzo hacia la academia, ya que se que siempre al poco rato de entrar me encuentro con esapersonita especial, y eso hace que mi corazón lata como loco, aunque ante esta persona son indiferente de lo que realmente siento y me comporto como soy por fin y ahora estoy viendo mi principal objetivo, esta vez sentada en una banca, mientras los pliegues de su uniforme junto con sus largos cabellos ondean con el resoplar del viento.

─ Neru-chan ─ Se me adelanta Luka

Pero en eso yo veloz, desaparezco de su lado y voy hacia Neru, observo que mira su teléfono, quizás esta vez pueda pillar lo que tanto mira esta Tsunadere. Me acerco como ninja en una emboscada, estoy tan cerca y la tonta no se da cuenta. Estos a sus espaldas y puedo sentir su perfume, la verdad es un aroma muy cálido y suave, bien, a ver qué dice ahí dice…

"_Querida Miku: _

_Después de tus trucos y tus rutinas de todos los días, que tan tonta crees que soy"_

Algo me decía que me descubrió ya que sin darme cuenta, Neru, y no me explico cómo, pero a lo siguiente siento como ella me golpea con una espada de madera, y déjenme decirles que no es broma cuando digo que creo que me partió el cráneo.

─ Eso es lo que te ganas por fisgona ─Me dice en pose de satisfacción con su espada en mano.

─ Está realmente demás si te pregunto ¿cómo lo supiste? ─

─ La verdad, es que si, esta demás ─

Al parecer ya no puedo engañar más a Neru, desde que éramos niñas ella ah sido así, o quizás no tanto, cuando ella tenía 8 años era calmada pero al enojarse era toda una fiera, en la actualidad supongo que eso ah evolucionado, ya que ahora su forma de ser era algo más seria pero de un modo casi elegante, pero cuando se enoja se convierte en toda una psicótica.

─ Hei, No creas que no te oí Miku ─ Me mira con ojos de fuego y blandiendo su espada.

Bueno lo único que les puedo decir ahora es que, cuando entrabamos al salón yo tenía un chipote en la cabeza. Bien durante las clases... bueno creo que eso no importa mucho, ahora pacemos a la parte interesante, ósea la hora libre. Resulta que últimamente muchos de los salones tienen horas libres, eso es porque tanto profesores como alumnos, están preparando todo para el festival deportivo.

Bien a lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente, como estamos en horas libres alguien aprovecha para venir a vernos.

─ ¡Konichiwaa Chicasss! ─ Entra Rin arrastrando a Len.

Normalmente se espera que con ese ánimo, se tiraría a molestar a alguien como Neru, pero en este caso.

─ Konichiwa ¿Como estas Miku-chan?

Frotando su cara contra mí pecho.

─ Konichiwa, Rin-chan, etto...podrías por favor no arrimarte tanto de esta forma ─

─ Ñyyaa, solo un poco más ─ Carita feliz.

Que les digo Rin es una buena niña, pero a veces me incomoda el trato de cariño que tiene con migo, como por ejemplo, recuerdo una vez en san Valentín, ella fue la primera en darme chocolates incluso me dijo que los había echo especialmente para mi, también me acuerdo en el día de su cumpleaños que prometí hacer todo lo que ella me pidiera, me pidió 3 cosas.

**1-**Que en el almuerzo le diera de comer, pero de una forma muy especial.

**2-**Que estuviera con ella en los pasillos.

Este me resulto más raro, ya que aprovechando eso, ella anduvo prendida por mi brazo, como en la tv donde la chica enamorada vive del brazo del chico o algo así. Y la tercera, pero cabe aclarar que este ya fue idea mía, ella solo me había pedido 2 cosas.

**3-** La invite al parque de diversiones, y de paso gane un premio, un panda de felpa gigante, que ya conto como regalo de cumpleaños.

─ ¿Debe ser incomodo para cualquiera tener un parasito, no? ─ Se burla Len

─ ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES PARACITO? ─ Le gritaba Rin furiosa.

En lo que los hermanos empiezan a pelear, yo estoy perdida en un pensamiento profundo, la verdad es que ahora que recordé esto de Rin, pensé que como me gustaría que la persona que

quiero tanto hiciera lo mismo por mí, pero mírenme, aquí como esas depravadas viendo a esa persona.

─ Hei, ¿qué tanto miras Miku? ─ Salto una pregunta de Neru.

─ Etto...yo -casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza-nada, solo estoy con algo de sueño ─

Al menos lo que me ayudo a recuperarme de este penoso momento fueron las noticias de Rin.

─ Adivinen que chicas, tengo algo que decir ─ Dice alegre como niño en navidad.

─ Si, se trata de alguna confesión hacia alguien, mejor guárdatelo ─ Comentario hilarante de Neru.

─ Pero que dices Neru-san -Nótese que Rin se sonroja y enoja a la vez.

La verdad es que esto me sorprendió, ¿Rin está enamorada?

─ Como saben después del festival deportivo, vienen los festivales especiales de la escuela, bueno pues este año nosotros estaremos en el ─

─ ¿Qué? ─En coro.

─ En una obra, bueno se considera más bien una dramatización ─ Dice animada.

─ Es una que Una amiga de Rin propuso, y claro es una de las favoritas de ella ─Agrega Len.

─ Cuando tenga todo bien preparado les comentare sobre la obra y sus papeles─ Decide Rin

─ PARA TUS CABALLOS-Aquí Neru al rescate- ACASO NUESTRA OPINION NO CUENTA, yo no quiero estar en tu mismo saco, sabes ─

─ No, es necesario, deberías aceptar, a fin de cuenta, es algo que podemos hacer todos como amigos, además -expresión maléfica- según recuerdo algunos de ustedes me deben dinero, además de algunos favores, si aceptan yo podría considerarlo como pagado ─

─ Pues si lo pones de esta forma, ok ─Acepte yo, y los demás también.

Personalmente debía hacerlo, ya que hace un tiempo le pedí prestado unos Cd, que bueno… esa es otra historia.

Por fin, hora de regresar. Ahora estoy hablando un rato en la entrada con los demás, Neru, Rin y Len, mientras espero a mí hermano a que traiga su moto.

─ No puedo esperar al día de la obra─ Repite Rin con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

─ Si, yo tampoco ─Decía Neru con los ánimos bajos.

En eso miro fijo a Neru, y luego a Rin y luego a Neru otra vez.

─ ¿Eh?, ¿que tanto me miras? ─ Me dice Neru con las mejillas sonrojadas.

─ Es que me puse a pensar, como sería si Neru fuera menos agresiva y más alegre como Rin ─

Creo que no debí decir eso, ya que a lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la psicótica Neru acababa de golpearme en la cabeza, ya me saco otro chipote, *auch*.

Bien mientras yo sufría por mis golpes, Len regañaba a Rin.

─ Eres incorregible Rin, enserio deberías cambiar un poco esa acti... ─

El regaño de Len es interrumpido, justo cuando llego Luka.

─ ¿Que cuentan chicas?...Y Len,¿ como estas? ─Dice ella con una leve sonrisa.

─ Lu...Luka-san ─

Me parece o a Len se le cae la baba, además de haberse puesto rojo.

─Miku, vámonos ─

─ Llego mi hermano, nos vemos chicas─

─ Adiós, Miku ─Se despiden todos.

Ahora con cuidado por mi falda, me subo en la moto de Mikuo y nos vamos.

A pesar de que esto es más como un resumen, espero que les haya dado una idea de cómo es mi día a día, pero solo desde que me levanto hasta que me regreso a casa, después todo se pone algo aburrido. Bueno antes de cerrar este capítulo solo tengo algo que aclarar antes de recibir reclamos, quejas o incluso amenazas de muerte, créanme que esto es vergonzoso para mi, pero...La persona que me gusta ah estado a su vista todo este tiempo, lo único que puedo decir es que hoy recibí palizas, por no decir golpes, de lo lindo de parte de esa persona, pero bueno de gustos no hay nada escrito ¿verdad?

─ ¿Dijiste algo Miku? ─

Rallos me escucho mi hermano.

─ No, no dije nada, enserio ─

* * *

- Quisas los que vean la serie de _Hannah Montana_, hallan notado que cuando Mikuo le dice a Miku sobre el agua fria, es casi lo mismo que hace _Robbie_ el padre de _Miley_ para que se levante el primer dia de claces.

-**Ohayo godaimasu: **Significa Muy buenos dias.

- Lo de la espada de madera hace referencia a las tipicas Tsundere del anime, que aveces se las ve portando una espada de madera y que con el mismo suelen golpear al protagonista masculino XD

- Por si alguien se lo pregunta el modelo de la moto de Mikuo es una _Suzuki race replica kit _con detalles en color turquesa y negro :3

Ya para adelanto el siguiente Pov sera de Rin.

Sayonara


End file.
